


Pickup Lines

by everythingisbloomable



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisbloomable/pseuds/everythingisbloomable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance thinks Felicity spends too much time in front of the computer and not enough time out living life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story idea in my head for a while and I have no idea where it came from. I don't know if it's any good. I haven't written fan fiction in about five years and it's been over 2 years since I've written any fiction. Please be kind, but constructive criticism is welcome.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

I watched as she rolled her eyes at me and took a quick sip of her drink. Her face became distorted, her body shaking as it reacted to the harshness of the hard liquor. “You were a willing participant in this whole thing,” she said as she set the glass down with a thump.

Beside Sara’s impeccable posture, I sat slouched down low in the bar booth. Although I knew it to be rude, I did not want too give her any sign that I wanted to be here. I could count a million things I would rather be doing. Being shot at by arrows ranked up pretty high on that list. 

I took a long drink of some fruity cocktail drink that resembled the colour of bubblegum. Sara had purchased it and placed it down in front of me, exclaiming that the colour suited me perfectly. It tasted all right, but I knew that I would need something harder to be able to endure what Sara had in store for me for the night.

“Felicity, you sulking isn’t getting you out of this. You said that you were up for the whole thing, and you can’t back out now.”

I sighed, placing my drink down on the table by hers. “You ambushed me while I was working! I was only half paying attention to what you were saying.” I could feel my face getting red, although I wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or what. “I had just been given a lead, and it isn’t really fair to ask me stuff then because you know I get caught up in my work and don’t always know what I am agreeing to when I agree to something.”

Sara chuckled, a smirk crossing her face. “Why do you think I ask you when you are doing Arrow research?

I frowned at her. “You’re a bitch,” I spitted out.

“Who’s a bitch?”

I turned my glare from Sara to see Sara’s older sister Laurel standing at our table, designer briefcase slung over her shoulder. It was evident from that and her sophisticated attire that she had come straight from work as the assistant D.A. of Starling City. I was surprised to see her, as I haven’t seen much of her in the last couple of months, even when I spend so much time with mutual friends.

I nodded a sort greeting to Laurel; one that she returned before she turned her attention back to Sara. Sara smiled up at her sister before she slid over in the booth, allowing Laurel to slide in beside her. They embraced, asking about each other’s day until the waitress interrupted them.

I waited for Laurel to order some drink I’ve never heard of and then I ordered something with a little more of a bite. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Taking a sip of her clear drink, Laurel looked between the two of us. “So, what were you talking about? Something about my sister being a bitch?”

I shrugged and Sara laughed. “Apparently. She’s mad because I made her abandon her home in front of the computer in order to get laid tonight.”

I coughed, the small sip of my drink that I had just consumed finding its way down the wrong tube in my throat. “Excuse me?” I chocked out. “What are you talking about?”

I watched her as she used her finger to stir around the small straw in her drink, not looking at me. “Come on, you know exactly what I am talking about.” She glance shifted up to my eyes, “all work and no play makes Felicity a very dull girl. When was the last time you went out anyways?”

“Sara, it’s none—“ 

“It’s probably been even longer since you have gotten laid.” I didn’t answer, biting down on my lower lip before I finished the last half of my drink. I avoid Sara’s eyes and look around the room trying to find the waitress.

“Come on, I can be your wingman. I will get you fucked right tonight.”

I closed my eyes and sigh before I ask Laurel, “has she always been like this?” She smiles and nods her head and rolls her eyes in the direction of her sister. I sigh again, “Sara, I’m fine.”

As the waitress brings me another round, Sara shakes her head, “Oh no, Felicity Smoak, I will show you, , that there is life outside of a computer screen.”

I groan, “Frankly, I rather have to deal with some nasty computer virus. It is less nerve racking then the process of getting some action tonight.”

As the words come out of my mouth I immediately regret what I said. I could already see the change in Sara’s expression. It was almost like all the pieces fit together and she finally understood what was going on. Or at least, what I led her to believe what was going on.

Her grin widening, she asks, “is miss Felicity Smoak afraid to talk to guys?

I am saved from answering the question by a “hey!” from Laurel. I turn my glance to her as she stands up and moves over to embrace one of the men. I smile, sliding from the booth and standing on my tiptoes to John Diggle a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck.

While enveloped in the hug, I can feel a set of eyes on me and I steal a quick glance over Diggle’s shoulder. My eyes immediately meet the deep blue eyes of the man who currently has his arms wrapped around Laurel. He gives me a small smile that immediately gets the butterflies going in my stomach. I return the smile and we pull out of our respective hugs at the same time. 

“I hope we aren’t too late,” the man says, his blue eyes seeking me out again. He smiles again at me. Smiling twice in such a short time is an anomaly for him, and I bask in his smile. His eyes flicker slightly to my right and I notice that I’ve been playing with the ends of my hair. I move my hand down and look back at him, his smile turning into a smirk. 

His eye contact finally breaks from me as he is blindsided by Sara wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. “Hey Ollie,” she says, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “You didn’t miss much. We were just talking about how Felicity is afraid to talk to guys.”

“Am not,” I sigh, slipping back into the booth again. Sara and Laurel slide back into booth across from me as Diggle goes on a search to find a chair for himself at the end of the table. Which leaves a vacancy beside me that Oliver gracefully slides into.

I swallow hard feeling his heat radiate off of him. I always told him he was a human furnace and usually really sweaty. Thank goodness he didn’t smell sweaty, but rather I could smell the distinct musk of his aftershave mixing with the natural smell of him. The smell is intoxicating for anyone who gets into close proximity to him, something I experience from time to time with Oliver playing hero and saving me from some real looney tunes.

I pull myself from my thoughts, making my brain focus on the conversation that is happening at the table. Oliver is talking, his smooth voice melting every heart in close proximity. _God Felicity focus!_ “I don’t agree,” he says as Diggle rejoins the table with a chair in his hand. “Felicity never has problems talking to me.”

Sara scowls at him. “It’s not the same. You are her boss, and she has had years to get to know you, therefore easier to talk to.” She grabs her drink, taking a sip before she continues, “plus there isn’t any of that possible hook up problems that you get with other guys.” 

I bite down on my lower lip as I feel Oliver shift slightly in his seat. It takes every bit of strength in me, but I refuse to look at him. I instead focus on Sara sitting across from me. “It’s not that I’m afraid of talking to guys,” I explain, “but rather I j—I just don’t know what to say. It’s all pretty awkward.”

Sara holds up her class in a mock cheers movement. “Buy me a drink.”

The table is silent as I stare at Sara confused, “Really? That’s it?”

“That has to be the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard,” says Laurel shaking her head.

“And yet, it works almost every time.” Sara sets down her class on the table in front of her. “Plus its not the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard; its actually one of the best. There are some pretty bad ones out there.”

“That’s true,” says Diggle, taking a drink from his own beer. “I was at a bar one night with some guys from Afghanistan a couple of years ago and this young woman comes up to me and says ‘do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?’ My buddies and me had a long laugh over that one. Worst one I’ve ever heard.”

Laurel holds up her hands, “oh no, the absolute worst one is when guys use ‘I must be in heaven because I'm looking at an angel’ line.” She rolls her eyes, “it is horrible and cheese and so over used. Almost every guy has tried to hit on me with that. Or the ‘if I said you have a nice body, would you hold it against me?” She stops for a moment and looks at Oliver. “Actually, I’m pretty sure Ollie tried that one on me before we started dating.”

It was my turn to shift awkwardly in my seat as I started to wring my hands under the table. There is suddenly a pressure on my hands, stilling them. I turn my glance to Oliver, his eyes never leaving Laurel and Sara’s face but I know that small smile is for me. 

As he moves his hand from my hands and leaves it to rest on my leg, he says, “well, I probably used some pretty bad pick up lines when I was younger. Believe me, my game has gotten a lot better.”

I swallow and ask, “what other lines did you use Oliver.” He squeezes my leg and glances down at me before continuing. “Um, ‘I lost my phone number can I have yours’ was one I used for a little bit. I also used, ‘I got my library card, and I’m checking you out’ line, which most girls thought was funny.”

He shifted again in his seat before continuing. “When we were younger, Tommy and I had this book of pickup lines. One night we decided to have a competition to see who could get the most numbers by only using the pickup lines in the book.”

“Who won?” asked Sara.

Oliver looks up, as if searching his brain for the answer. “I believe technically I did, but not by much. Tommy ended up with a girlfriend from the whole thing, so I guess he was the one who really won.”

He stops at that, his eyes glazing over. Although it has been five years since Tommy died in the Starling City earthquake, I know how profound of an affect the whole thing had on Oliver. Before, Oliver would do anything to cross the names off of his father’s list, no matter the body count. When Tommy became one of those bodies, Oliver changed the way he did the saving of the city and became the hero that I knew he was to everyone.

I reached for his hand on my leg, moving my hand underneath it to grab a hold of it and squeeze it lightly. His eyes cleared and he looked down at me again, smiles and squeezes my hand back, but doesn’t remove it from my hand.

The rest of the even passed with idle talk of work, family and every type of small talk imaginable. I stifled many yawns as the night progressed, hoping that they were unnoticed by the party.

I felt it before I heard Oliver clearing his throat, “as much fun as this has been, I think it’s about time for me to finish the night.”

I nod my head in agreement. “Yes, I really should be heading home now. I work early in the morning and my boss is a real hard ass,” I joke.

I catch Oliver rolling his eyes as the rest of the group agree that it is time to head home for the night. I shimmy out of the booth, grabbing a hold of Oliver’s outstretched hand to stand up. 

“Can I offer you a ride home Miss Smoak,” Oliver asks, a twinkle in his eye.

I nod and the group of us head out front of the bar. We wait as Laurel and Sara find a taxi to take them to their apartment and Diggle leaves in his car. I stand waiting by myself as Oliver calls us our own taxi.

I shiver slightly, my thin jacket not warm enough in the late November air. I all of a sudden feel pressure on my shoulders and find Oliver’s jacket slung over me. “Won’t you be cold?” I ask.

“Then come here.”

He grabs hold of the jacket sleeve and pulls, pulling me in closer to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I can feel the familiar heat seep into my skin.

“How’s that?”

“Much better,” I murmur, snuggling in close to his body. We stand in silence for a moment, enjoying the closeness of each other before I ask, “how did you convince Diggle to go home and let us get a taxi.”

Oliver shrugs. “I told him that it made more sense for him to drive home from here instead of taking me and you home and then having to drive all the way back home.”

“And he believed you?” I said as the taxi pulled up in front of us.

Oliver reached for the door, holding it open as I slid in. “It’s not like it’s a lie. It would take him twice the amount of time to get home and I am capable to getting a taxi.” He slid in beside me, telling the taxi driver the address of my apartment building. “Just because I may have omitted that I wouldn’t need him to take me home because I didn’t plan on going home doesn’t matter.”

I was about to retort but any response was lost when his taut lips crashed down onto mine in a searing kiss. I moaned into his lips, feeling goose bumps form under the touch of his fingers as they roamed around my hips.

I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip and I opened my mouth slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss. I moved my hands up to slide through his closely cropped hair, grabbing what little I could and pulling it down closer to me. The almost animalistic growl that escaped from his throat made me want more, and I shifted in the seat to move as close as our seat belts would allow.

We finally came up for air when the taxi driver cleared his throat. I looked out the window to see my apartment building and blushed while Oliver paid him.

Holding his hand out again, he helped me from the car and held my hand as we walked into my apartment building holding hands. The lobby was deserted, allowing Oliver to steal kisses and pull me close as we walked towards the elevator.

Once inside, we continued what we had started, his hands roaming up and down my body until it began to sing. I wrapped both arms around his neck and he lifted me off my feet when the ding of the elevator interrupted our make out session.

As we continued our walk to my apartment, I remarked, “do you realize how awkward it is to be picking up guys with your ex-girlfriends?”

He stared at me for a moment; clearly processing what I had just said before he hung his head and chuckled, “is that what the whole worst pickup lines thing tonight was about? You trying to find tips on how to pick up men?”

We reached my door and I fished into my purse, pulling out my keys and unlocking the door. Instead of opening it, I leaned against it, stalling. I knew that this conversation would not continue when I opened the door and I was quite interested in where it was going. “Sara seems to think I need to get laid.”

He smirked at that and I swear I saw his eyebrows wiggle a little bit. “Well, that could be arranged.”

He placed both hands on the door above my head and ducked his head down. His lips captured mine in a quick and passionate kiss that left me breathless. Catching my breath, I wheezed out, “well, Mr. Queen, would you like to come in?”

He looked at me as I reached up to glide my fingers over his bruised lips. “Miss Smoak is that the best pick up line that you could come up with? Because I have to say it is pretty bad. Very too the point, which I have to admit, is very surprising with you, but it lacks the originality that I would like to see.”

I wrap both arms around his neck again, peppering kisses on his jaw line. “Alright, Master of the Pickup Lines, what would yours be?”

He moved his head slightly, capturing my lips again. I felt him move his left arm towards the doorknob and twisted it and slowly opened the door with me pressed against. “Well Miss Smoak,” he said between kisses, “if you were a booger, I’d pick you first.”


End file.
